The 74th Hunger Games
by Hastapee
Summary: Survival. This is the goal. Allies are temporary. I'm going to live.


**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

The town square was packed full of potential tributes, and I felt very claustrophobic. My sister and I stood front and center before the podium, having been pushed up by the anxiously shifting crowd. There were tears being shed by the children around us, and twelve year olds who were experiencing their first Reaping. I hoped more than anything that I would be chosen; I couldn't bear the thought of watching another die.

A lady with lizard green skin appeared on stage. She had huge sparkly, orange hair. Her eyes seemed to give off a red glow, presumably because of the light reflecting off her Capital design contacts.

" _Hey, Felicity,_ " I whispered, bumping my sister's arm. " _I think she's a demon_."

She gave a small laugh, and then shushed me, but still ended up hissing, " _What?"_ under her breath.

" _She's a demon… from_ _ **Hell.**_ "

We both couldn't help but snicker at that. The guard told us to shut up. I told him to go to Hell. In my head. He turned away.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome," the green demon began. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

' _I hate that saying. It gives hope to those who are running out of it. Like me. I have no hope. Almost all my friends are dead.'_

"Now, before we begin, we have a very special film, brought to you all the way from the capital."

"And from every year since 'the war,'" Felicity muttered.

" _War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land."_ Everyone was quiet and tense as the film played. I wished they would just get it over with and pick me.

" _...This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future."_

As the video came to a stop, the lizard lady pretended to cry a little.

"Now, the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing district 7 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games."

The atmosphere tensed further, if that's even possible. I glanced to the left and saw some people holding hands.

"As usual, ladies first." The lizard demon walked over to the glass bowl that held all of our names. She slowly reached in, stirred the little envelopes, and pulled one out.

I looked at Felicity and saw that she was squeezing her eyes shut as the envelope was opened.

The woman spoke, loud and clear. "Sarah Pape." I froze. My sister froze. My friends froze. The whole crowd froze, I could feel it. She said it again, "Sarah Pape." As I glanced around I realized everyone was staring at me. I started toward the stage. "Come on, dear," lizard lady simpered.

Felicity whispered, " _No…"_

I glanced back as I continued to walk forward and smiled. I wanted to look hopeful, but I think I looked a little creepy, which was just as gratifying.

Once I got up to stage the tension seemed to lessen. A few people smiled a little, probably because they weren't chosen, but most appeared to be devastated about the inevitable death of a thirteen year old girl. Doubters. I wanted this. ' _I'm gonna try as hard as possible to win.'_

"Are there any volunteers to take the place of this young lady?"

Silence. Felicity's hand started to to lift, but I announced, "I volunteer in place of myself."

The crowd stirred. Felicity's frowned at me, and I stared at her, thinking, ' _Don't.'_

"Um... Very well. Now, for the boys."

The lizard lady walked to the other glass ball. The crowd was silent enough to hear a penny drop, which meant her footsteps easily echoed across the square. She reached in, grabbed a little envelope and read out, "Thomson Picket." A few people, probably the boy's family, started to scream and cry. He acted confident, but I could see the fear in his eyes. I guessed he didn't want to look pathetic next to a girl who was at least three years younger.

The Tan Man (as I instantly dubbed him) walked up next to me and stood facing the crowd. I recognized him from somewhere, but I didn't care. He'd probably be dead in the first day anyway.

"Alright," the woman announced flamboyantly. "Presenting our tributes from district 7! Shake hands, please." She gave us a sickening smile.

I turned to face Tan Man, "Break a leg." I smiled a little, trying to lighten up the mood.

He blinked a few times, then smirked bitterly. "Yours? I will."

My smile melted. I knew I'd have to say something back or else I'd look weak, so I blurted, "Your life is meaningless," and turned away.

The lizard lady spoke once again in that patronizing voice. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." She grabbed our shoulders and guided us into the Town Hall.


End file.
